


可是現在

by daizhan



Series: 如果這都不算愛（If it wasn't love） [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, M/M, Politics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 天可能就快要亮了。這個城市說了不，然後由於越來越接近破曉，一日之中最冷的時刻：太陽升起之前，有人把帶來的國旗裹在身上。蜷曲覆蓋起來的米字旗即使蜷曲覆蓋，也一眼識破。蘇格蘭選擇了。他們兩人依舊沈默不語。
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia)
Series: 如果這都不算愛（If it wasn't love） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978408
Kudos: 1





	可是現在

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於 2014 年公投後。蘇格蘭獨立的前提。

天可能就快要亮了。城市地面有好許暫時的恆星，從傍晚就點亮著，入夜以後燈火通明。從飯店高樓的落地窗看出去，那些灼熱的房子就像真的星星一樣在燃燒著，在耗損著，在發出溫暖。這個城市說了不，然後由於越來越接近破曉，一日之中最冷的時刻：太陽升起之前，有人把帶來的國旗裹在身上。蜷曲覆蓋起來的米字旗即使蜷曲覆蓋，也一眼識破。

蘇格蘭選擇了。

他們兩人依舊沈默不語。

想想卡地夫和貝爾法斯特也在收看同一個報導吧。此刻他們身處異地但給一個方盒子和電線和訊號聯繫在了一塊。

沒有爭吵，

也沒有笑話。

他們各坐在牀的兩端，即使伸直了手也只能剛好搆到彼此的指尖。遙控器落在大腿邊。他抬起手倚到窗玻璃上，托上了腮，另一手的中指開始在自己腿上敲著無聲的節拍，身體和視線都傾向了外面。亞瑟柯克蘭在他另一邊，現在完全看不見。

「喂。」

不過那個聲音適時提醒了他並沒有走開。亞瑟仍坐在遙遠的旁邊，不管那個人現在正看向什麼。

「我以為須要防範你開心得抓狂，不顧我的毛躁逼我陪你喝通霄。」

「我們根本沒買酒。」

「超級開心的人能堂堂正正地叫客房服務。」

「是啊，是的，我的心開了——我有百分之四十五的心碎了。」

亞瑟可能看了看錶還是什麼的。

「喂。」

「現在不要煩我好不好？」

有個什麼被丟到一旁，柔軟愛睏地悶響。亞瑟把他的臉調往自己：「蘇格蘭說好。（Scotland voted Yes.）要是不想慶祝，那麼你該睡個大覺，明早，其實是今早起來上工了。十八個月不等人的。你有堆積如山脈的事要處理。你跟我。如果你不想睡我要睡了。別擔心，我會準時在上班時間挖你起來。」

「我剛剛發現，蘇格蘭不適用第三人稱單數。我很失望。有好多蘇格蘭人告訴我他很失望，失望透了。他們喜歡你，也失掉了你。」

「我永遠都在，請祝我國運昌隆。而他們所有人都更喜歡你，只是有一些喜歡你跟我在一起。」

「我難過的是我不曉得要怎麼面對、安置喜歡我跟你在一起的人。」

「你又不用。他們過一陣子就會忘了。而且就算他們說不要，（Even if Scotland VOTED No,）你也會遭逢一樣的難題：另一群人會告訴你他們很失望。」

「但我以為我一定會為這個結果高興。」

「我也以為我一定會為這個結果悲傷。」

「……對，你並不毛躁，為什麼？」

「我剛剛發現，有很多英格蘭人——還有威爾斯和北愛爾蘭人——告訴我，他們果然無所謂，還有人告訴我他們果然很高興。這些人幾乎有一半那麼多，大概百分之四十四吧。」亞瑟把膝蓋放矮到床舖上，左腳跪了下來，右腳還拖在地板上。「我想我該從善如流。」

「那那百分之五十六呢？」

「現在不要頂嘴好不好？」亞瑟最前端的指節使力勾了起來，把他的下顎連同整張臉拉走，蘇格蘭發覺星空正在遠離，亞瑟落下吻並且久違地伸出舌頭，雙手緩緩地形成睽違多時的擁抱。

性在他們之間意味逃跑，只用於撫慰與閃避，他們不做愛，只性交，向來避免交換黏膜與體液之類熱呼呼的部位，也拒絕與對方鋪織純粹的糾結。但現在蘇格蘭也急切地為亞瑟解襯衫的釦子，急切卻仔細，一顆一顆逐次地，細膩地，讓釦子從縫裡吐出來，漸漸揭示底下的皮膚。他們使勁調情，像因戰爭而闊別的年輕眷侶，原來戰勝了殉戰，補償孤單的烽火連天。亞瑟騰出一隻手想去抓窗簾，沒兩下就作罷，回頭把蘇格蘭鬆開了皮帶的西裝褲胡亂踢到床下。鏡頭從歡呼的人群運往低迷的人群，彷彿提醒觀眾這可不是親熱的時候，但寧靜吵不了任何人。他們沿著窗戶倒下，迅速疊合成簡直像一個個體。焦躁地搏動的個體。雙手忙不過來，便提早用上下肢，精神奕奕地隔著幾層布相互摩擦。原來我們之間真的不是乏善可陳索然無味，過去每一刻榮景都不只是假象。

英格蘭捉來一塊枕頭往他腰下墊，在沒有出口的巷衖裡折返跑了好幾遍，恍惚間想著蘇格蘭怎麼不剪個指甲，驀地又省過神來，掉頭鉤起皮帶，在褲頭口袋翻找出一片保險套；才重新回到暖烘烘的洞窟，總歸打算留下印記佈置成巢。假如他是一朵雲，那麼可能因為蘇格蘭的抓咬流散成水灘。事實上真的很難受，如果他是一朵雲，那麼他七竅都想流水，縮在被窩裡流很多很多淚。

「等一下，」蘇格蘭擋住了他的肩膀。

「哈？」

「你出去。」

「啥——？」

要是他是一朵雲，那麼他想交流成雷，在閃光掩護下墮落，想結成雹石讓路人陪他受罪。

「你先出去，把套子脫掉……射給我，都給我。」

「你現在才說什麼傻話，我這個時候脫掉只會射在套子上。」

「我管你，給我下去！」蘇格蘭踹開亞瑟大腿，把他推躺在旁，然後跪到他膝上準備為他褪去最後一層結界，用雙手隔空圍住，宛如建構著某種力場。亞瑟用膝蓋頂他，被蘇格蘭更強力地鎮住——接著細緻、周延地，往上逆推小環，盡量不用上指甲。「幹，」英格蘭在有限的空間裡屈起膝蓋，「你要就快點！」

「要不刺激到你很難。」

「你已經在唔！」拔掉套子後蘇格蘭按著口，迅速低頭舔溼他。「你……蘇格蘭你混帳……」跟著又用五指輪番按摩，可頂端給堵住了。

「你有時還是蠻可愛的。」

「你無時無刻都很有病。」

「嗯？」

「不沒什麼拜託……」

亞瑟用手肘遮住雙眼放棄這回合，但撤銷視覺使其他感官獲得更多精力去敏銳感受。蘇格蘭挪動位置，用膝蓋走了幾半步，拿入口和指頭換手，彎腰騷弄英格蘭的前胸和小腹。為什麼不拔插銷？為什麼不拔插銷？「說了要你射給我。」

「你惡魔。」

「為什麼？小亞特覺得我在強暴他嗎？」

雖不中亦不遠矣。蘇格蘭叫醒中斷的行程，繼續跪坐下來，一寸一寸沉沒，你的急躁上哪去了？英格蘭不由得咬緊門牙，心想就算對方再度跑掉然後堂堂正正地叫客房服務來一顆跳蛋往他下面塞也別大驚小怪。但事情很快又回到鬱悶的正軌，蘇格蘭關了電視，還算細微的呼吸起伏在昏暗的房間裡，昏暗開始使他頭昏。

「你幹嘛不動？」

「省得你待會求我別動。」

「你媽……」

英格蘭問候了（照某種理論來說）他們共同的母親。「你這樣我是不會射的喔。」然而通道可比灘頭浪頻繁的間歇伸縮像被針的鈍端戳戳劃劃，刺不出血流血的傷口也能造成瘀青。而這一陣又一陣的收縮，舒張——縮，大概說明了蘇格蘭引導他撒錨在唯一的碼頭。這個碼頭可能太窄了，只泊英格蘭一艘都嫌擁擠。水面和洞外風光隱約地顫抖，輕輕地搖晃著亞瑟。比起暈船，他更想跳下水游泳。

「原來你剛剛是叫假的？」

蘇格蘭撒手，轉而操作自己，並很快旅行到那裡。小幅小幅地痙攣，不時吐氣低吟，輕盈的抖動再再把他逼向懸崖，而來自亞瑟的顫抖再度回饋到蘇格蘭體內。

「嗯……」

那雙手好比彈琴或者捏陶者蠕動著。想要甚麼就自己去取——亞瑟用腹部使力往上頂，騎在上頭的人登時頓住，清醒過來瞪大眼睛望著他。亞瑟無辜地使了個眼色，便扶好他的屁股彈跳起來。「啊、呃、等一下，」「再等下去天都要亮了。」愈趨疾速的摩擦再次將他帶到高潮門口。「射給你可以，那我想來個大的。」蘇格蘭伸手撐住上半身，弓起的身子越拉越滿，在亞瑟宣洩之際更顯著地震了一回。

他還硬在裡面，該抽出來摘套子——套子早被這家火丟到某個不知名處去了。亞瑟接手蘇格蘭的莖，最後曖昧而戲劇性地噴在了他的臉，而這使得他幾乎——使得正在撤退的血液一股腦倒灌回去。他叫蘇格蘭舔掉他臉上的液體，散布在臉頰、鼻翼、眼皮和唇峰；然後翻身將蘇格蘭摁到底下，開一局新的。天矇矇亮，寒夜就會消退。

「我剛剛真的以為你是要睡了。」

「本來是啊。」

蘇格蘭從他胸口爬起來俯視著問：「那你現在滿意了嗎？」

「你是在配合我喔？」

「不是，也許我該問，」他沉吟一會，「『你滿意嗎？』」

亞瑟短暫地移開目光，看向沈寂的電視。蘇格蘭拉了下他的頭髮：「不要說謊。」

他背後的城市在他們入睡前就開始起床了。亞瑟扁扁嘴卻無可奈何地微笑起來：「可是現在我們有未來了。」

**Author's Note:**

> _人質在這一刻得到釋放  
>  落得如此下場 你滿意嗎  
> 我們都別說謊_
> 
> 黃韻仁 – 〈人質〉
> 
> _迄今為止為了成為世界上最幸福的人我們  
>  這一路上加速到了什麼地步我也不知道了  
> 神啊我求求您，請讓我踏踏實實地死心吧_
> 
> 東京事変 – 〈空が鳴っている〉


End file.
